deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blue Midnight04/Weekly Themed TN thing
So you make a TN based on the theme. And then post them here. THIS IS NOT TOURNAMENT! You can use DB, DBX (Old), DBX (New), or OMM. You must put the characters used somewhere on your post, as this makes my job easier. Let’s start with.... Week 1: Marvel VS Capcom (Deadline November 11) F4C268AF-5C7B-4C0D-845C-359B59824B33.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Zero VS Vision) Old 1983488F-76F7-42ED-AEA7-2A9F30E8A903.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Zero VS Vision) New Tony fucking dies again.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Mega Man X VS Iron Man) Deadpool VS Dante DBX.png|1pizza877 (Deadpool VS Dante) Ultron VS Sigma Unknown.png|UnknownUser55 (Ultron Vs Sigma) RockStarkTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mega Man VS Iron Man) Spider-Man VS Juri Han (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede (Spider-Man VS Juri Han) Don’t ask.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Akuma VS Carnage) 1AC75F4D-ADBC-4668-B34D-739458D65965.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Iron Fist VS Ken Masters) Do you get it, No, Me neither.png|HumbleMorgana (Strider Hiryu VS Moon Knight) Jedah Vs. Dormammu.jpg|RedHunter12 (Jeddah VS Dormammu) Dormammu vs Jedah Dohma-Chaotic Overlords.png|Cargo Rising (Dormammu VS Jedah) Nashvswintersoldieromm.png|JordanLovesLizards (Charlie Nash VS Winter Soldier) Phoenix Wright vs Daredevil.jpg|KeaneTheMemeMachine (Phoenix Wright VS Daredevil) Just Some Polished Exoskeletons.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Ultron VS Sigma) Week 2: Fantasy (deadline: November 18) 4451F4F2-BCEF-4623-A5E5-B20472238ABC.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Warrior of Light VS Marth) C5BE495F-1BE2-4625-81BB-0D9DB4C78D99.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Link VS Pit) 20191025 201514.jpg|AtombyAdam (Yang VS Leone) Lord of Warcrafts.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Lich King VS Sauron) Crono vs Erdrick (JLL DBX).png|JordanLovesLizards (Crono VS Erdrik) REMEMBER WHEN LINK BEAT CLOUD STRIFE.png|HumbleMorganna (Link VS Cloud) RosaPaluTN 20191109224548.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Rosalina VS Palutena) Sailor Moon vs Pegasus Seiya Thumbnail.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Sailor Moon VS Pegasus Seiya) 068623AE-0B0B-4329-A50A-328C0484B2A7.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Genie VS Jirachi) 20191110 211028.jpg|AtombyAdam (Johnny Sfondi vs. Johnny Bravo) FluttershyIsabelleTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Fluttershy VS Isabelle) 20191011 180934.jpg|AtombyAdam (Shanoa vs. Miriam) 20191012 124334.JPG|AtombyAdam (Starfire VS Blaze) Sauron (Lord of The Rings) VS Lich King (Warcraft) 1pizza877.png|1pizza877 (Sauron VS Lich King) Deathwing VS Alduin (Warcraft VS Elder Scrolls).png|1pizza87 (Deathwing VS Aludin) Moon VS Madok p.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Salior Moon VS Madoka Kaname) Week 3: DC VS Non Marvel (Deadline 11-25-19) 2C9E3B53-49D6-4A1A-9868-C248E2FE5C3D.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Hellboy VS Constantine) Ben10 vs BeastBoy.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Ben 10 VS Beast Boy) ReverseFlashGokuBlackTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Reverse Flash VS Goku Black) Robin^2TN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Robin Emblem VS Robin DC) Mega Man X VS Cyborg (Mega Man VS DC Comics).png|1pizza877 (Mega Man X VS Cyborg) Malfurion VS Poison Ivy Death Battle 1pizza877.png|1pizza877 (Malfurion VS Poison Ivy) John Constantine vs Raidou Kuzunoha-Devils Deception.png|Cargo Rising (John Constantine VS Raidou Kuzunoha Paranormalfighters.png|1mavstone (Hellboy VS Constantine) Machinesinblood.png|1mavstone (Rex Salazar VS Blue Beetle) Dbqawnn-536d9211-022b-4ec8-ae95-a2e6b567538e.jpg|Dangerous2nite (Catwoman VS Blake Belladonna) HUURK This matchup is gay, and Darkseid claps so This make this matchup cuadruple gay (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede (Bowser VS Darkseid) 530F5F6D-A2D1-4575-9B7C-A6BE2C93BBE2.jpeg|EpicMonkey19 (Harley Quinn VS Spinel) A817FDCA-4B69-4A1D-B86E-EB3675B04024.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Harley Quinn VS Juliet Hartstring) yes Loka I was Reverse Flash Vs. Goku Black.png|RedHunter12 (hlasF VS Goku Black) 865D7327-233E-4B91-9C96-B7546F8178B9.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Reverse Flash VS Goku Black) this is the third one BB Jaime VS G Sho.png|Cartooking10479 (Blue Beetle VS Guyver) Greenalienfighters.png|1mavstone (Martian Manhunter VS Picolo) Joker vs Stain thing.jpg|KeanetheMemeMachine (Stain Vs Joker) Lord Raptor VS Solomon Grundy.png|Cartoonking10749 (Lord Raptor VS Solomon Grundy) If I may for a minute, does anyone actually remember me.png|HumbleMorgana (Goku VS Superman 3) Hiya Jokie. You wanna rap?.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Joker VS Pennywise) Week 4: Smash Bros. (Deadline 12-9-19) 998985D1-CE2E-4395-AD5D-3F3D50AE745E.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Link VS Cloud 2) E51A20C4-B18B-4ED3-AED6-70CA2E6E7FD4.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Link VS Pit) F4E1716C-30E8-4BAF-92A2-3D78988998AE.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Ridley VS K. Rool) 033E0A3C-B149-450F-B584-DE6EA03CA675.jpeg|EpicMonkey19 (Mii for All) Marth vs Erdrick-Heroes of Legend .png|Cargo Rising (Marth VS Erdrich) Ridley vs King K Rool-Reptilian Pirates.png|Cargo Rising (Ridley VS King K Rool) Unmasked Gods (DBX ver.3).png|HumbleMorgana (Joker VS Meta Knight) CaptainNBattleRoyaleTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Captain N Battle Royale) Retro Retro Rivals v3.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mario VS Sonic) RosaPaluTN 20191109224548.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Rosalina VS Palutena) RidleyK.RoolTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Ridley VS K. Rool) in one day... wow RetroGreedyAppetites.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Wario VS King Dedede) man calm down. I can’t be the only one that kinda ships this .jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Rosalina VS Palutena) low key ship it two now PicsArt 11-23-07.57.17.jpg|Just Some Minor (Mario VS Samus) MegaManLuigiTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mega Man VS Luigi) Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mario VS Sonic VS Mega Man VS PAC-MAN) Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man vs Pac-Man v2.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mario VS Sonic VS Mega Man VS PAC-MAN) Guy with big sword vs guy with big sword.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Shulk VS Cloud) Falcon Ditto.png|HumbleMorgana (Falcon Ditto) KenTerryTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard) Yosh vs Pac.png|KeaneTheMemeMachine (Yoshi VS PAC-MAN) Mario VS Sonic 1pizza877 Version.png|1pizza877 (Mario VS Sonic) Sonic VS Mega Man.jpg|CartoonKing10749 (Sonic VS Mega Man) Series Themed Fights (deadline 12-16-2019) CE080AC8-226B-4653-BCBE-147C0735A897.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Fire Emblem Battle Royale) 66D9DFEA-A32A-46FD-BFF7-F78C6BFE4F98.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Metal Mario VS Gooigi) LinkBattleRoyale.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Link Battle Royale) BlueBomberBattleRoyaleTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mega Man Battle Royale) Persona Protagonist Battle Royale.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Persona Protagonists Battle Royale) Thetopassassins.png|1mavstone (Assassin’s Creed Protagonist Battle Royale) Untitled490 20191011153349.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Wiz VS Boomstick) GalarBattleRoyaleTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Galarian Starer Battle Roayle) AlolanBattleRoyaleTN 20191129224957.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Alolan Starter Battle Roayle) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale Remastered.png|1pizza877 (TMNT Battle Royale 2) Robin Battle Royale..png|1pizza877 (Robin Battle Roayle) GodzillaBattleRoyaleLokaFåghel.jpeg|Loka Fåghel (Godzilla Battle Roayle) Megaman Battle Royale.jpg|Mr.Man11037 (Mega Man Battle Royale) Mega man Battle Royal-MegaMania.png|Cargo Rising (Mega Man Battle Roayle) 2ndJoJo^2TN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Joseph Joestar^2) Josuke^2TN2.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Josuke^2) Video Games (Deadline 12-23-2019) 47396121-8BA6-45AB-A56E-4A309FAEFDC6.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Kitana VS Lucina) 4B07979D-7B4B-4E09-9B88-404B288C4BA7.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Soldier: 76 VS Prophet) 0C328B35-8562-4DFA-A222-5B32835F46F7.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Mega Man X VS Samus Aran) 6C961075-2DFC-42C5-92E7-C020FD4CACCF.jpeg|Blue Midnight04 (Zenyatta VS Dhalsim) OG12BattleRoyale Thumbnail.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Original 12 Smash Bros. Fighters Royale) Marx vs Skull Kid Thumbnail 20191111112824.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Marx VS Skull Kid) JustATheoryTN 20191105072348.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Sans VS Ness) CupheadPeacockTN2.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Cuphead VS Peacock) Ganondorf(vs)Dracula TN 20190927183615.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Ganondorf VS Dracula) Rockin' Bombers.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Mega Man VS Bomberman) SpringManSpringManTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Spring Man VS Spring Man) AkumaShaoKahnTN.png|AwesomeEthan48 (Akuma VS Shao Khan) Death Battle Ganondork Vs. Dracula.png|RedHunter12 (Ganondorf VS Dracula) Reaper vs Noob Saibot-a Dark Shadow.png|Cargo Rising (Reaper VS Noob Saibot) Galacticblasters.png|1mavstone (Samus Aran VS Master Chief) Futuristicheroes.png|1mavstone (Noctis VS 2B) Monsterfightersofthenight.png|1mavstone (Sir Arthur VS Simon Belmont) Stealthisontheirside.png|1mavstone (Sombra Vs Spy) 0F317208-08C0-47B5-9186-547B44796EDE.jpeg|EpicMonkey19 (Waluigi VS Big the Cat) Adachi vs Hazama-Fools Fangs ver2.png|Cargo Rising (Adachi VS Hazama) Category:Blog posts